


The Hanging Garden

by Louhetar



Series: Black Orchid [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Metalheads, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Jon Snow, Bassist Tormund Giantsbane, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Consent, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Flirty Tor, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreign languages as a form of flirting, Gay Jon Snow, Getting Together, Goth Jon Snow, Jon Snow being given what he deserves, Jon's feisty, Jonmund, LGBTQ Character, Light Masochism, Long-Haired Jon Snow, Long-Haired Tormund Gianstsbane, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Pansexual Tormund Giantsbane, Piercings, Post concert sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleeping Together, Sloppy Makeouts, Smug Jon, Smut, Spooning, Sweet, Tattoos, Tormund and Ygritte are siblings, Tormund being a wonderful service dom, Yg: just raw each other already, Ygritte is so done with this bullshit, so much consent talk, they're so lovely omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: Modern coffeeshop/metalheads au.Jon and Tormund see each other and they fall for each other in the very first second they eyes meet.





	1. "Don't look, don't look," the shadows breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic I've been planning for ages and making fanarts for A LOT.  
This is going to be some gay erotica rather than porn without plot but yeah there will be d/s smut in the future chapters/parts.  
all art by me  
Big thanks to Jenny_D for beta  
The series' title comes from the song Black Orchid by The 69 Eyes  
The chapters' titles come from Burn by The Cure from The Crow movie soundtrack because I'm a mess.
> 
> Creatures kissing in the rain  
Shapeless in the dark again  
In the hanging garden, please don't speak  
In the hanging garden, no one sleeps
> 
> 'The Hanging Garden'  
-The Cure

Jon sighs as he pulls his hood lower in a failed attempt to shelter his face from the rain. He’s glad he’s decided to keep his hair in a bun. This way, no one can tell it’s completely drenched. 

One more day, he thinks. Eight hours and he should be free for the weekend. Not that he had any plans, but some free time is still appreciated.

Truthfully, Jon likes his job. His boss is alright, only his manager is an ass, and he's rarely in the shop. Also, no one gives him shit for his looks. Not many want to hire heavily tattooed and pierced people. He still has to take out most of his jewellery due to regulations but some can stay.

The shop is quite small, privately owned as compared to some big chains like Starbucks. It’s situated in one of the alleys of the older part of the city, a common destination for all kinds of tourists and sightseers, their most frequent tourists alongside students from the campus nearby..

The today traffic is low due to the rain. After all, not many sightseers willing to walk around drenched. Jon’s fine with it as today he has to work all alone. Edd, the co-worker he’s supposed to have a shift with, called in sick. So far, he’s only had a few customers, mostly students from the nearby campus. Jon hopes it will be one of those lazy rainy days where he can just relax. He smiles to himself and inhales the ever-present aroma of coffee beans and milk. 

The tranquil atmosphere is interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He gazes from behind the counter and sees a laughing redhead woman enter the store. He recognises her as one of his regular customers. She’s tried to flirt with him in the past. He snickers to himself at the memory. The woman looks utterly soaked with the rain. Jon can sympathise, he’s been inside for over an hour and his hair is still wet. Then, he notices that today she hasn’t come alone, as a second person enters behind her.

Jon watches a man walk in and he has to force himself not to gasp and stare. The man is incredibly tall and his leather clad shoulders are broad. His head is adorned with a mane of wild, long, dark red hair. There is also a shortly trimmed beard to much.

Great, as if he wasn’t gay before. He bets the man’s a metalhead too, he groans deep inside when he notices a silver brow piercing over the man's right eye.

Jon only realises that he is, in fact, staring when the woman coughs to get his attention. He quickly meets her eyes and she giggles. Jon can feel his face flush and he curses himself for getting caught looking.

“Hello, what can I get you?” Jon starts, sheepishly.

“Hi, do you have any hot chocolate?” she asks, trying to brush wet hair with her fingers, spreading droplets everywhere. He’s about to reply when a low, rolling voice interrupts him.

“Chocolate?! Seriously Ygritte? What are you ten?”

“Fuck off, grandpa. You drank everything I had the last time you were over,” she jabs back. Jon tries not to snicker at the weird couple.

Jon’s standing by the register and steals small looks at the big man as he and what must be his girlfriend fight over some mysteriously disappearing beverages.

“Nonsense,” the man denies, though his cheeks flush a bit. “We’re getting coffee.”

“Fine!” she whines dramatically, throwing her arms up. “But I’m getting coffee with chocolate. You can mix like this, right?” she adds.

It takes Jon a few seconds to realize she's talking to him. He’s just standing there, staring at the couple. They must be one. Foreign too. The accent reminds him very strongly of something, but he's not sure what exactly.

“Yes, sure we have a mocha. And you?” He finally moves his gaze to the ginger man, trying, again, not to stare.

“Just an americano. Unlike some, I know what a fucking coffee is.” He huffs, but smiles when he looks at Jon and he can feel a blush crawl up on his cheeks. Come on, be a professional, he tells himself. Don’t get interested just because someone smiled at you. A very handsome someone. He bites his lip nervously, a tick he seems not to be able to get rid off.

“Sure thing, give me a moment.” He turns away from the counter to start working on their beverages. Come on Jon. You know you are a hopeless gay mess, and holy hell this guy is stunning. But not available, he sighs and pulls up his sleeves, uncovering the tattoos adorning his arms. As he’s preparing some milk for the mocha, he can’t help but overhear the odd pair, sitting quite close to the counter. 

Suddenly, he realises he knows why the accent seemed familiar. They’re speaking Norwegian, a language he took an extra course on during university.

He finishes making their drinks and brings them to their table, smiling when they thank him politely.

He moves to clean the equipment and that’s when he notices what they’re talking about. His ears go red.

“Men han er så kjekk.” the big man says, not very quietly. His voice sounds almost dreamy. But he’s so handsome? Huh? That can’t be about Jon, no way. 

She answers in Norwegian. “I know, that’s why I chose this place. Come on, Tormund, have you seen how he smiled at you? You should ask him out.”

“Hush, my sweet idiot sister, he must have someone, besides, you can’t just ask people out at work.”

“Why not? I have.

“And has it ended up for you?” The man’s tone is smug and Jon has to force himself not to snicker. For then they'd know he can understand them, and he doesn't want to be caught eavesdropping.

Sister. of course. Their hair and eyes. Jon curses himself for his idiocy. Then Jon thinks about what the man had said. He really appreciates that the customer has respect for his space at work. But... _ han er så kjekk _. The man also finds him handsome? His mind goes hundreds of miles per second and Jon can feel himself start to panic just a little. Him? Handsome? Sure, by women’s standards he must be, given how many try to flirt with his gay ass. But he never really gets hit on by men, especially not men this… stunning. 

But he doesn’t know anything about the ginger, only his name. He could be a total asshole for all he knows, and knowing his luck, the man will be. But the way he smiles… Jon finally has the opportunity to meet someone who shows interest in him. A plan forms in his head.

He can’t help but notice how the ginger man quickly glances his way when he thinks Jon doesn’t see.

“Oh come on, could you be any less subtle?” She slaps the man’s arm.

“Oh fuck off, Yg, have you seen those tattoos?”

Jon has to turn away to wash dishes, otherwise they'd see how red his face has gotten

“So will your ass muster up some courage to actually ask the man out or should I?”

“You already said he gave you a hard no. And the other women too.”

She must have seen him turn other customers down.".

A group of students enter, and Jon has to move quickly to take and prepare their orders. He’s not able to listen to the redheads for a long time. It gives him time to think.

Jon has no plans for the evening or the weekend, hasn’t been on a date in ages, and his last relationship ended years ago. What the hell. He has nothing to lose, there’s a chance he might actually impress the guy.

With a plan in mind, he moves to the pair’s table to ask if they’d like anything else.

“No, thank you,” The ginger man says, politely smiling at him.

“Vær så god” Jon replies, smirking at the man. Tormund goes pale and it must hit him that Jon understood everything they were saying.

Ygritte starts laughing hysterically and slaps her still stunned brother’s arm.

“Jeg heter Jon og her er telefonnummeret mitt,” he introduces himself nervously, hoping it’ll work as he puts a piece of paper with his number on the table in front of the stunned redhead.

“Of course it’s your luck to hit on someone in a different language only for him to understand you, Tor!”

Tormund finally chuckles and picks up the paper slip, looking at Jon with warmth in his blue eyes. Jon can’t breath.

“You got me here. I’ve always thought that things like this only happen in the movies,” Tormund laughs. Jon likes the low, rolling sound of it.

He sits back in the deep armchair and crosses his legs, looking at Jon with a self-assured smile.

“How about I pick you up after your shift, and you tell me how you happen to know my language, pretty face?” he adds, lowering his voice, eyes sparkling with humour. Jon is sure his cheeks have suddenly gotten way redder.

“Tormund, _ please. _ Keep your creepy flirting to yourself, I’m right next to you,” Ygritte whines, putting on her jacket. Jon startles, having completely forgotten she was sitting there. Ygritte rolls her eyes, but tries to leave Jon and Tormund to themselves."

“Actually, I’d love to. I don't finish until 7 though. Is that ok?" he asks a bit sheepishly.

.

Jon can’t believe this is actually happening. The idea was risky. The pair could have easily been offended by his eavesdropping and stormed off. He’s glad they didn’t. He smiles

“Oh no, the guy’s gone.” She says dramatically and put her cup down loudly for the effect.

This time Jon snickers and sends her a fond smile.

I’d love to chat, but I really need to go back to work. If my manager sees me talking on the cctv, he’ll kill me,” he adds rolling his eyes in a pretend panicked whisper, trying to get rid of his own nervousness.

“7 it is? Any particular plan?” Tormund asks, putting on his jacket and moving to follow his sister out. “Surprise me.” Jon smiles softly and the ginger man grins at him.

“See you then, _ lille kråke. _

He leaves and Jon blushes at the words. Little crow? What was that about?

The rest of his shift gets busier but with each passing hour Jon gets more and more nervous. He knows nothing about the other man. Tormund seems to be a few years older, in his mid thirties possibly, and has a younger sister. Can’t be a tourists given how the woman is a regular. Must be migrants or exchange students, but again, Tormund seemed way too old to be one.

The end of his shift finally comes and he moves to his locker to change out of his barista clothes. Jon checks his phone stressfully and his heart leaps when he notices a message from an unknown number.

‘I may be 10-15 minutes late. Wait for me? I’m sorry

Tormund’

Jon smiles, letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. He puts on his coat, happy that it managed to dry since morning, and walks outside of the shop waving the coworker that came to take his shift goodbye. He takes out a cigarette and is about to light it up when a voice interrupts him.

“There you are!” He looks up, but instead of the hulking redhead, a woman stands before him. He takes a second to recognise her, and when he finally does, he groans deep inside. She’s a customer who’s been hitting on him constantly, despite his quite obvious lack of interest. He tries to ignore her, attempting to light his cigarette in the howling wind, but it seems that she’s having none of it. “Have you finished your shift, handsome? What would you say-“

“No,” he interrupts.He finally manages to light his cigarette, inhaling it and sighing softly, feeling awkward and tired. He looks around hopefully, but there is no sign of Tormund.

“Huh?” She looks confused. She is pretty, he must admit, but he’s not interested in women. And even if he was, she’s simply not his type of person..

“Ma’am. I’m not interested, I’m waiting for my date actually,” he deadpans. He’s getting quite annoyed at this point.

For some reason this seems to piss her off. She looks about to argue with him when a low voice adds in.

“Any problems here, babe?” Jon jumps a bit and turns to see Tormund looking at him, amused.

“None of your business, get lost.” the woman cuts in before Jon can get a word out, barking at Tormund angrily. Jon can’t help it and starts laughing at the whole situation, his tiredness settling in. 

The woman looks at him confused. “He was talking to me, not to you ma’am, he’s my date.”

Jon says finally. He takes a long drag from his cigarette, and a small smile ghosts at his lips.

The woman stares at them dumbfounded and he's almost impressed by how her face goes through five different emotions in seconds. Eventually she turns a deep red, and storms away hurriedly.

“Seems like we just lost a customer,” Jon deadpans, pretend hurt in his voice. A second later both him and the ginger burst into laughter.

Jon turns to look at his date, and he feels the tips of his ears heat up. He hopes it's dark enough that the man won't notice.

Tormund’s wearing the same leather jacket Jon saw him in earlier. But his mane of red hair is gathered into a long French braid. Jon notices several ring piercings in his ears. The silver suits him.

“She’s been trying to flirt with me for weeks, never took no for an answer,“ Jon groans and puts out the rest of his smoke over a trash bin.

“Didn’t stop you from flirting with a big Norwegian guy,” the redhead teases, and Jon’s sure that this time his blush is visible.

"Big words for someone who yelled across the shop how handsome the barista is," he teases back, noting the man’s specific sense of humour. Sure enough, Tormund snickers and doesn’t look one bit offended. Fantastic.

“Point taken,” Tormund grins. Then he adds,“Let me make it up to you and take you for dinner.”

“Nothing to make up for, but sure,” he smiles appreciatively.

They go to some Italian place of Tormund’s choosing. While chatting a bit on the way, Jon learns Tormund and his sister moved here a couple of years back. He lives not far from Jon and she’s a student living in the nearby uni’s dorm. They finally sit down and order their food. Jon’s so focused on his handsome date that he doesn’t even remember what he ordered. Talk about being a cliche.

“You’re not going to try and pay for it, are you? I said it’s my treat.” The redhead starts, smiling at him.

Jon considers his words, he’s right, he agreed to this. “Only if you agree to let me to treat you next time.”

Tormund’s laughter is warm and calming. “Already planning to see me again, lille kråke?” He teases, his smile smug once again.

Jon can really appreciate how easygoing the older man seems to be. His confidence seems to fuel Jon’s own. He like this. Then he remembers.

“Why do you call me a little crow?” 

The man leans over and grins “You’re little, and your hair’s black like a crow’s feathers. That makes you a little crow.”

Jon was wrong, he can blush even harder. Tormund snickers at his expression. “How come an Englishman knows Norwegian?”

This Jon can answer without a problem. “We had to choose a foreign language during my studies and the Norwegian course was the only one I could fit into my schedule. I’m not so good, I only know a little. Also, dialects… They can be hard. Are you from Oslo?”

The ginger man brightens even more at the question “Correct, you recognised the oslodialekt” He seems delighted.

“More like, I could actually understand any to begin with.” Jon laughs at that. “I was taught to speak this dialect and it’s about the only one I can understand.”

He can feel himself relax. Tormund is very attentive, and he has his eyes on Jon at all times.

They get their food, but Jon pays it hardly any attention, completely focused on the handsome redhead in front of him. He notices how Tormund’s blue eyes seem to shimmer when the man smiles. He feels himself crushing hard on this person he met only hours before.

“You already know something about me, what my job is. What about you?” Jon asks, trying to focus on his food to some degree.

The redhead groans and Jon shoots his eyebrow at him.

“IT support,” he finally says grumpily.

“Have you tried turning it off and on again?” Jon offers. Once again they burst into laughter.

“You. You have no idea.” An expression of utter dread appears on Tormund’s bearded face for a second and Jon snickers.

“Believe me, I can sympathise, I’ve seen people who have no idea what coffee even is,” he snickers.

“When I don’t ask people if their cables are connected to their sockets,” he starts and Jon laughs “I play bass in a small local band,” he adds, a huge grin on his face.

“What are you guys called?”

“The Wildlings”

“II think I've heard of you! But I've never gotten around to seeing you live.”

Tormund visibly beams at his words.

“You listen to metal?”

Jon can feel his face split in a grin of his own. “I listen to pretty much anything and everything. I like some hard and indie rock the best, but a lot of metal too.”

“You could come to see us, we have a gig tomorrow. I can put you on the list.” The man offers so excitedly, Jon feels it would be considered a crime to refuse him. Not that he wants to refuse.

“Second date already? That’s fast,” He teases, leaning over the table.

“If you would like to consider it one,” Tormund chuckles. The redhead meets his eyes, and his fingers brush over the top of Jon’s delicately, checking for his reaction.

Jon appreciates the unspoken question. The man’s been nothing but sweet to him. He’s confident, but not arrogant, and Jon really enjoys himself around him. Tormund’s excitement is contagious. Jon realises he’s been grinning the whole evening. At this point his face muscles will be sore tomorrow, he muses to himself.

Jon doesn’t move his hand away, but pushes it a bit towards the man, signalling him it’s alright and Tormund’s grip tightens, cradling his hand delicately but surely.

“It’s been lovely meeting you, Jon. From now on, I can boast that shouting compliments in norwegian can get you a date.” He adds, pretend seriousness in his voice. Jon smiles at the man’s weird antics. 

Then for the first time this evening, the ginger smile disappears.

“But sadly, I have an early morning shift tomorrow and the gig right after, so I have to get some extra sleep,” he continues, looking genuinely sorry.

“No worries. We can meet tomorrow at your concert? Or after? I’m tired myself; had to work a most of the day alone.”He admits, feeling how sore his back and neck are. “Remember my treat the next time.” Jon squeezes Tormund's big hand, smirking.

“I like a sharp man when I see one,” He says, his own smile gentle. Tormund leans over to Jon ever so slightly, their faces only inches apart.

Jon’s mouth goes dry. He can recognise an invitation when he sees one.

And he has no reason to turn it down.

He leans and holds his breath when their lips meet in the lightest of touches, a short and chaste kiss, one that is a promise of more. They part, and Jon can’t help but grin like an idiot.

“Thank you, Tormund.”

“Tor.” The man offers softly and Jon’s insides turn all fuzzy and warm..

“Tor,” he tries. They leave and wait at the bus stop for their buses, sadly having to take two different lines. When Jon’s bus arrives and the man hugs him, Jon finds himself not wanting to leave the warm embrace of the redhead’s arms. When they part, he finds he has to stand on his toes to reach the man’s face. He steals a fast peck to Tormund’s cheek and leans back down. The older man looks at him fondly, his eyes warm and gentle.

“See you tomorrow, sweet Crow.”

“_Ha de bra” _he smirks, the foreign goodbye rolling from his lips as he steps in.

“Ha de bra, lile kråke.”


	2. 'Oh, don't talk of love,' the shadows purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tormund? I’m so sorry, I'm late.”  
He turns around and his mouth goes dry.
> 
> Tormund and Jon meet after the ginger's gig an can't take their eyes off of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it got steamy. But don't worry, this fic should be equal parts explicit and sweet. Or sweetly explicit. Or explicitly sweet. It's 4:47 am I should be asleep.
> 
> Well at least they didn't fuck on their first date ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> all art by me  
beta by Jenny_D thank you once again!!!  
find me at szamanita.tumblr.com

Tormund’s standing in a cold morning rain, waiting for his already late bus. Umbrella in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other. He puffs the smoke out of his lungs and observes it disperse in the rain. He should feel miserable, given the awful weather and the ache caused by eight hours of sitting by a PC. Yet, he can’t stop the joyful grin from crawling its way on his lips.

He went on a date and it was successful?

He has another one today?

The guy was sweet as hell?

They fucking _ kissed? _

All these questions rush through his head until he notices that his bus has arrived.

He had no plans yesterday other to perhaps clean or rehearse before the gig today. So when his sister called asking him to meet up for a coffee, he just shrugged and decided to go. They hadn’t seen each other for at least a week.

They met outside of some coffee shop he’s never been to before, and he smiled hugging the tiny woman. When they entered, he was met with a curious look from a pair of dark grey eyes and he had to take a double take. That’s when he remembered her talking about some cafe and a great looking gay barista working there. He almost tripped that very moment. And now here he is, said barista _ asked him out _ himself. A hot, _ gay _ metalhead guy who happens to know his language. What were the chances?

He smiles to himself as he gets off a bus and walks in the direction of his flat. 

Jon was so very sweet, his smile so radiant. He was also so, so very handsome. Long, pitch black curls tied into a bun and tattoos, a glimpse of which he got back in the shop.

Also that mouth, damn. Tormund can still almost feel Jon’s full lips on his own. The kiss was soft and short, and he really wished he could deepen it. The look in those grey has eyes had seemed to mirror his own his desire to do just that...

He finally reaches his place finally and grimaces at the slight mess he meant to clean yesterday. Sadly, he has no time for this today; Tormund only has enough time to take a shower and heat up some food before he needs to grab his instruments and leave. 

He groans, not liking the idea of having to hurry, and checks his phone. There are no messages from Jon. He sent one earlier asking if everything was good and if they're seeing each other at the gig like they planned, but there was no reply. Tormund wants to call Jon, but he feels it would be imposing since he already messaged the younger man.

He hasn't asked Jon's age, but the man can't be more than six, seven years younger than him, definitely in his mid to late twenties.

When he leaves it's already dark, but at least the venue is quite close, in a walking distance from his flat. For some reason he really doesn't like the venue, Hardhome. The place has a wrong vibe to him, he muses, putting down his instruments once he arrives and is let inside by security.

He checks his phone, but still there are no messages from Jon.

Tormund takes off his tank top and ties his hair for the time being; the bloody stuff gets everywhere. He starts to worry, but has no time for it because the rest of the band arrives and he has to focus on the sound check.

"Are you alright? Never seen you this nervous to play." Tormund startles, having been focused on tuning his bass and his own anxious thoughts. He gazes up from where he's sitting to Gendry, their drummer, looking down at him concerned.

Tormund sends him an amused look. "Me? Nervous to play? Have you hit your head?"

"You look stressed. Is it a girl?"

This time he laughs loudly and picks up his other bass to check and tune. "Something like that." He sends the man a playful, knowing glare.

It takes Gendry a couple of seconds to get his meaning. "Oh. It's a guy?"

"Now you get it," Tormund snickers.

"Pfftt not everyone is bi, gimme a break," Gendry throws up his hands in exasperation.

"Pan," Tormund corrects without malice. He's quite amused at the drummer's reaction and interest. "Don't you worry," he finally says. 

"You're dating again?"

"Looks like it, Yg somewhat set us up."

"Is he… hmm... hot?" 

"If everything goes well, you will find yourself," Tormund smirks.

"Your date coming to see us play?" Gendry looks at him excitedly. They're a small band, every new viewer is appreciated.

"I truly hope so," his smile falters a bit.

He can see that the drummer wants to ask more but decides otherwise. Gendry just pats his shoulder and walks away to set his drums.

Tormund sighs and looks at his band members preparing for the concert. There's Karsi, the singer and Sandor, the guitarist. He's close friends with Karsi, but their relatively new guitarist doesn't seem to like him that much. Still better than their old guitar player. Tormund grimaces at the memory of Rattleshirt. Homophobic little piece of shit.

The Wildlings only have an hour long set. Half of the songs are covers of 80s metal songs, the rest are some things he or Karsi wrote. They're the opening band, so he doesn't expect a lot, but he's still pleasantly surprised when he sees a considerable crowd. But no black bunned man spotted. 

Finally, he finishes tuning his favourite bass, blue Schecter Hellraiser, a beast worth more than he'd like to admit to anyone.

Tormund glances one last time at his phone before going on stage. He frowns. He’d really hoped to see Jon today after all. He had checked if the man got backstage, but their technicians haven’t seen anyone of his description nor have they checked off any Jon Snow on the list. With a sigh, he puts his bass strap and instrument on and follows his bandmates.

The well practiced tones and the sheer familiarity of the thick strings under his calloused fingers bring peace to his mind. He can let go of his anxious thoughts for the moment and let the music guide him. He glances every so often at the growing crowd, but still no sign of the crow. Looks like his evening is going to be shorter than he expected…

They play the covers interlaced with their own songs, a set of nine in total. He can’t help but smile at how good they are. They’re not big, but he’s sure the band will get popular with time.

With the set done, the band comes forward and bows down among the cheers and applause of the energised crowd. Tormund can feel the adrenaline that thrums through him, the concert high that fires him and makes him smile despite his disappointment. He goes backstage first. He plays without a pick, so he has nothing to throw the fans. He sighs contentedly, but sags his shoulders a bit as he takes off his precious bass and carefully puts it back in its case. 

Again, he’s gotten his hopes up only to have them crushed. He’s been in relationships before but with each one his former partners either tried to change something about him or only wanted sex, not actual relationship. After yesterday's date he'd gotten really hopeful because the man seemed a total sweetheart, if a bit broody. He’s about to leave for the exit, not wanting questions from his bandmates and thinking about the cold beer in his fridge, when a voice stops him.

“Tormund? I’m so sorry, I'm late.”

He turns around and his mouth goes dry.

Oh hot damn, fuck him sideways.

There is Jon, a sheepish, uncertain look on his face as he bites his lower lip. His black hair is long and loose, cascading on his shoulders in wild curls. His grey eyes seem darker, and Tormund realises they're painted with black eyeliner. He’s never seen a man wear it so well, damn. Just like he thought, there are tattoos wrapping around Jon's arms. His right arm is covered in some kind of flowers, there is a bird skull as well. His left is covered only partially, with a silhouette of a forest and a moon by the man's elbow. Tormund takes note that even though Jon is shorter, he’s lean and well muscled, something he couldn’t tell when he was in his barista clothes. He’s wearing a black tank top with a logo of a band he doesn’t recognise and ripped jeans so skinny they make his legs look incredibly long. Fuck.

“Jon?” Oh gods he sounds so dumb.

“Yeah.” The shorter man approaches him, and that’s when he notices a black lipring piercing in a middle of Jon’s full lower lip. He's sure that it wasn't there yesterday, and Tormund knows he’s staring because damn, the man looks so very hot. “I’m sorry, I had to help my siblings, and my phone died. Then I realised I was really late. I only caught the last two songs, but woah you were amazing. 

Tormund beams at that, all anxiety forgotten. “I know, the band is great,” he states excitedly.

Jon takes a step closer and smiles at him. “No, _ you _were amazing.”

Woah, damn. Flirting already? He can play that game.

“Of course I was,“ he smirks. “I’m really glad you finally made it. Was it preparing this scandalous look that took you so long?” he teases, walking closer.

“You wish, don’t you?” Jon jabs back, a small smile on his face.

"And what if I do?" Tormund says as he crowds the younger man. He lifts his hand to brush some curls behind Jon's ears and finds more piercings there. An industrial bar in each ear and rows of rings going down the lobe. Jon sighs quietly and leans to his touch, his eyes seem darker and something in them makes Tormund suddenly feel hot. He moves his fingers lower, brushing Jon's cheek and the man still doesn't pull away. If anything, Jon seems to lean into him. Finally, his fingertips touch the man's lips and piercing. Jon shivers, putting his hand in the middle of his chest and. Tormund notices black nail polish there. On anyone else, this whole look would look cheesy and ridiculous, but Jon wears is it well, he thinks.

"Is this okay?" Tormund questions quietly, tension between them so thick.

Jon looks up at him with a pleading look in his eyes and parts his lips in a quiet sigh. Yes," he says simply.

That's all Tormund needed. His hand moves from the man's lip to cup his chin, and he leans down to seal their mouths together. Jon's lips are incredibly soft and swollen from the brunette biting them. The piercing creates a sweet contrast to the feeling, and he finds himself wrapping his arm around the smaller man's torso, bringing him flush against himself. Jon rakes his fingers lower, tracing over his chest. When they finally part, his eyes are closed, but when they open, they're blown and _ hungry _.

"Sweet thing, aren't you?" Tormund murmurs, completely enamoured with the hot man in his arms.

Jon leans against him further so that his face is next to his neck and he breaths hotly, "Care to find out?" Suddenly Tormund can feel hot lips on his neck. It makes him gasp and he feels the man smirk against his wet skin.

Oh you wicked little thing.

He moves his head to capture the younger man's lips again but this time their kiss is harder, more demanding. He licks Jon's lip in a silent request and the ring there leaves a metallic aftertaste, which he decides, he likes. Jon moans against his tongue, a sound that travels right to his cock and he realises suddenly that he's aching. All because of a neck kiss. Damn.

Jon parts his lips and they deepen their kiss. It turns hot, wet, sloppy and his hand travels from the man's chin to grasp the nape of his neck. Tormund licks his way to Jon's mouth, and the man moans into their kiss deeply. A sound that definitely makes his cock twitch. They part only for a second before Jon's attacking his lips again. 

From the very moment they spoke, he knew Jon would be wild and needy. The man could be a blushing, sweet mess, but was a spark of something dark and untamed in his eyes. A spark that now seems to have ignited a fire.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he licks the man's pierced lip and tugs on the ring there with his teeth. A whimper that leaves Jon's throat is _ delicious. _

He wants to hear more of those.

"You too. There on stage, fuck you looked so great. I wanted to climb you like a fucking tree." Jon growls against his lips and Tormund is hard as a rock at the filth coming from the smaller man's lips. To think that yesterday Jon was blushing like a maid at his flirting. The smaller man truly is a wild little thing. There is the post concert adrenaline coursing through their veins and it's mixed with lust and desire for each other. A pair of the sweetest lips he's ever tasted on his and Tormund feels high with it. He shifts his leg and accidentally brushes against Jon's crotch, making the boy whimper and he suddenly realises just how hard Jon is. The man's whole face is now flushed, and Tormund wants to all but devour him.

"Have I made you hard, little crow?" his voice is rugged and teasing.

Jon blushes, making him smirk, but answers nonetheless. "You've no idea," the boy purrs and the statement makes Tormund _ want. _

He quickly looks around and spots an old, well used armchair in the corner of the small room. Through the haze, he realises that there haven't been any people around, everyone supposedly watching other bands. He nudges Jon's chin to look in the chair's direction and the man seems to get his train of thought because when he lets him go, Jon follows him across the room.

He sits down, sinking into the old furniture and a moment later Jon straddles his thighs. He sits far enough so that their crotches don't touch. The little tease. But goddamn, the man looks fantastic with a curtain of hair falling down his face, a top showcasing his muscled arms and jeans so tight they seem like a second skin on Jon's strong looking thighs.

He puts his hands on the man's long legs and runs them slowly up and down, feeling the wiry muscles there through the fabric and making the man shiver at the touch. Then he leans to kiss the side of his throat and grins when Jon whimpers and squirms, moving closer to his lap. Tormund licks and sucks the soft skin there, making Jon grab his hair and press him to the column of his throat.

"Needy, aren't we?" He teases and Jon rolls his hips, groaning at the motion and his words. Tormund can feel the boy's hard cock twitch against his thigh and it shoots right to his own hardness.

Half an hour ago he wouldn't have expeced to find himself with a lapful of a moaning, hot mess of a man. 

While he's kissing and sucking on Jon's neck, Tormund's hand runs up his thigh and goes under the man's tank top. He traces the hard muscles of Jon’ abs and rakes his fingers across them, making the man shudder and whimper. Then he runs his fingers higher and they brush against something smooth there. He pulls away from Jon's neck and shoots him a surprised gaze.

"Found something you like?" Jon purrs, his eyes like smoldering coals.

Tormund pulls the man's top up and looks transfixed at Jon's hard nipples pierced with black barbells, akin to the ones in his ears.

Fuck, his dick has just gotten incredibly hard.

He brushes over the pierced flesh and Jon whines, closing his eyes and bucking his hips in a search for friction.

Seeing his reaction, Tormund puts his mouth to the other nipple and sucks the swollen flesh. He watches as the man throws his head back and a deep, rolling moan gets punched out of him. Tormund smirks, worrying the nipple with his teeth. His hand moves to rest on Jon's butt and fuck it's so firm under his touch.

"Fuck, _ fuck _, yes," falls from Jon's mouth, his head still whipped back. He's bracing himself on Tormund's knee, his other hand buried in his red hair. His mouth leaves one swollen nipple only to lick and suck the other one and Jon's breath hitches. "You really like them, don't you?" Jon asks, his grin dark.

"Fuck yes," he murmurs in a reply. Tormund finally leaves the pierced nubs and and brings Jon down for a filthy, messy kiss. Jon deepens it, his hot tongue exploring his mouth and they both moan into the kiss. It soon turns wilder, with teeth and biting into each other lips and damn he can't get enough of the man.

The way that Jon keeps biting his lip, his smoldering gaze, and the sheer need the younger man shows when he attacks his lips and ruts against him. Fuck, the boy is making him so painfully hard.

Suddenly, Jon moves himself closer onto his lap and he hisses when their crotches touch.

Jon gasps and it's his time to shoot Tormund a surprised look, his pupils so blown they make his eyes appear black in the low light.

He can't help the smug smile that appears on his lips. He's always loved to see his partners' reactions to the size of his cock.

"Mmm…so you're a big guy in more senses than one," Jon murmurs against his mouth and rolls his hips, eliciting a loud moan from the two of them.

"You like that? Like big cocks?" he shoots between kisses.

"Oh fuck yeah, I do," Jon replies bucking his hips. 

Tormund can't help but moan, Jon's not small and the drug of their cocks is delicious. His hands move to the boy's ass and he grabs him closer till he's flush against his chest. Damn the man has a great ass, so round and plump under his hands.

He's about to comment on it, but Jon latches to the side of his neck, licking, kissing and sucking the skin there. Tormund moans, rolling his head to the side and giving Jon more access. The ever present light drag of the man's piercing is absolutely delicious and he finds himself kneading Jon's butt through his wickedly thin jeans.

He's noticed several people trying to enter the small room they're in, apparently the sitting area, but as soon as they spot them, they mutter silent apologies and leave. They must have told the other roadies, technicians and whatnot to leave them be, because no one has come in for a long time.

Jon's squirming in his lap, sucking on his neck with such fervour that it leaves him gasping and bucking his hips. "You're such a needy thing, fuck, Jon."

Jon's gasping and sucking on his earlobe and Tormund grabs at his black locks, pulling ever so slightly. Jon moans at the action and the man's cock twitches. 

Someone here likes some pain? Tormund's gotten hot all over now.

"Tor…" Jon moans into his ear. And fuck, if it doesn't go straight to his aching cock.

"What do you want, sweet thing?" He murmurs, pulling on the locks and running his hand up and down Jon's sweaty back.

"Oh, many things." Jon pulls away from his throat, and Tormund's sure it's covered in love bites by now. The boy looks into his eyes and without missing a beat continues, "but right now I want to suck your big cock." Jon smirks and rocks against him.

Fuck.

Those pouty plush lips on his cock? Oh damn.

They really shouldn't do it here, but some other band started playing and the area is deserted. Maybe a quick one… But they're not fucking here. If that's what Jon wants, they need to do it elsewhere.

He scans Jon's face for a moment and notes that Jon's smile has faltered, no doubt expecting him to refuse after the long moment of silence.

"Fuck it, go on." Tormund finally says and almost laughs at how Jon beams at him. There is hunger in those eyes, and Tormund thinks that Jon may have an oral fixation. Not that he's going to complain. He has a lapful of hot and sweet guy who's just offered to suck his cock.

Jon slowly slides off his lap and moves to kneel between his thighs. The sight of him on his knees awakens something dark and dominant in him. Something he hasn't let himself feel for a long time. "Go on," he repeats, his voice a low burr.

Jon swiftly unzips his jeans and slides down his boxer briefs, revealing Tormund's painfully hard cock. There are swift fingers wrapping around him and his breathing is heavy.

"Damn, you are big," Jon marvels.

Tormund smirks down at the man on his knees. "That a problem for you?"

Jon breathes hotly on his leaking head and gives him an experimental pull. Tormund closes his eyes at the feeling and then lets out a rugged moan when Jon's hot mouth envelops him. Fuck it's been so long since he last received head. Jon's lips are incredibly soft and the light pull of his piercing is driving him insane with desire.

"Yes, that's a good boy, go on, suck," he commands, his head rolling back.

Jon moans at his praise and hollows his cheeks, sucking him and bobbing his head, taking his big length deeper. "You're so so good at this, little crow," he continues, smirking at how Jon whimpers at his words. Praise kink? The man sure is a fucking handful.

He grabs a fistful of Jon's locks and pulls. Sure enough, the boy moans at the action. Good.

"You like that? Like swallowing my cock?"

Jon whimpers again, his eyes trained on his. Tormund raises an eyebrow at him and Jon gasps, pulling off and licking at his slit. "Aye, I do," he says boldly, his eyes dark and defiant. Tormund grins darkly; he likes a confident man.

He threads his fingers through the tangled locks and guides Jon's head back to his throbbing erection. The man licks at it, runs his hand along the length and gives him a few pulls. 

"There you go, so good for me," Tormund purrs, loving the sight of a mop of black hair bobbing over his crotch. "Grip me harder," he commands and his smile is dark and lustful when Jon obeys, pumping his cock along with the sucking on his head. So very good for him.

Then the sucking sucking stops and he groans deeply because Jon's takes his quite impressive cock deeper into his mouth, choking and gagging a bit, but also moaning around him.

"Fuck, you're fantastic, so good," he can't help but praise as he brushes Jon's long locks away from the man's face and behind his ears. His eyes are closed and there are dark marks on his cheeks which Tormund realises are wet with smudged makeup. Holy shit the sight of him. He releases one of his hands and moves to brush away the ruined eyeliner from the man's cheeks and once again the brunette leans to his touch.

"I want to make you come in my mouth," Jon sighs hotly against the head of his cock. And fuck, Tormund wants it too. So much. All the filth coming from Jon's pretty mouth makes him want to pin the smaller man to the nearest wall and have his way with him. But they can't. Not here at least.

"Come on then, pretty thing," his voice gravelly low at this point. Jon looks up at him again, and swallows his cock while maintaining eye contact with him. But he doesn't stop there, Jon takes him deeper; his throat spasming and relaxing against the length, making Jon gag only a little.

Fucking hell is he trying to kill him?

Tormund rolls his head back and growls through clenched teeth when all of his length is buried inside the younger man's throat. A feat he's only seen once before. Jon doesn't stop surprising him.

There are black tears running down the man's face from having gagged on him. He wants to pull out, afraid to cause him any discomfort but the younger man only takes him deeper. His worries disappear when Jon shows that he's obviously loving it with how he purrs and moans around it.

Jon finally lets go and Tormund gasps when the cool air hits his dick, so different from the warmth of the boy's mouth. The brunette is panting and trying to catch his breath; looking at him with those dark, black rimmed eyes. But his hand never left his length and Jon's pumping him.

"Don't overdo yourself, baby," he says softly and Jon looks up at him, something warm in his eyes.

"I’m not," he murmurs back and leans over his cock again, licking and sucking on his head again.

"Just like that, you're doing amazing, baby," He whispers, noting how much Jon seemed to like the name. He can feel himself very close. "Almost there," his voice cracking. He grips Jon's hair tightly and starts bucking his hips, not being able to stop himself with his orgasm being so close. Jon pumps him faster, his other hand massaging and fondling his balls. Finally, it hits him and he growls, his grip on Jon's locks strong and pulling as he spills his seed down the younger man's throat.

He lets go off Jon's hair and the man whimpers against his now softening cock. "Fuck, Jon," he finally says, having come down from his high. "Damn you have such a talented mouth," he pants.

Jon scrambles up and slides back on his lap. Tormund frowns, noting how hard the man is, suddenly feeling very bad for being the only one satisfied.

"Jon I-"

"Shh," the boy stops him and moves to kiss him deeply.

Tormund moans at the taste of his own cum, still lingering on Jon's tongue. It should be off putting, but Jon's moaning and rubbing against him.

Then the man's hot tongue is trailing up his jugular and Tormund shivers despite having just come.

"I want you to fuck me, Tor," Jon whispers into his ear and Tormund can't stop a deep groan from escaping his mouth. Jon's wish and the way he's rolled his name like that has him filled with a strong desire and the need to satisfy the smaller man.

"Is that what you want, little thing?" he asks lowly, moving Jon's head do that their lips can meet. "You want to take my cock?"

"Yes, _ Tormund_, please," the man almost sobs, and fuck if he wouldn't fullfil Jon's every wish with the way he moans his name.

But they can't fuck here. He's aware he's already going to get yelled at by the band, for having used the room for himself, for this. But he can hardly care, not with this lapful of the squirming mess of a man.

"Can you hold on, baby? My place is only minutes from here.”

"Yes, yes I think," Jon's voice is clearing a bit, and he's groaning as he slides off Tormund's lap.

He gets slowly up, his legs not as steady as he'd like them to be. His hand cups Jon's chin, and the man pants, desire still coursing through him, Tormund notices. "Would you let me take care of you? Take care of you properly, sweet little thing?" he murmurs, cleaning some of the black streaks from Jon's cheeks with his thumb.

"Yes, _ please _," the man says lowly, his breathing heavy.

Tormund leans down to kiss him, this time sweet and light, and breathes, "Let's go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops they're thirsty™


	3. 'Just paint your face,' the shadows smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Tormund somehow make it to the redhead's apartment...
> 
> Guess what happens there
> 
> Ya you guessed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof the last chapter ended with a kind of cliff hanger I guess, So now let's move to what these two really deserve.
> 
> Beta by Jennie_D
> 
> Art by me
> 
> Find me at szamanita.tumblr.com

Jon had been mad at himself for being so late. Tormund must have been either mad or offended, or both. Thankfully, he was let backstage by some security woman.

Then he saw the redhead bassist on stage and he stood there stunned in awe. The man was shirtless, big muscles of his arms and back rippling with his moves. A mane of very long red hair and the instrument that almost looked small in his hands. Tormund was completely focused on his playing, his fingers running across bass strings with well practised skill. Jon's mouth ran completely dry and he could feel his cock stir at the very idea of what those talented fingers could do to him.

He has no idea how they managed to get to Tormund's apartment without jumping each other on the way here. But a fifteen minutes walk did nothing to kill his painfully hard erection, nor disperse the cloud of lust his mind is filled with.

So now here he is, getting slammed to the door of Tormund's apartment not a second later after they entered. He groans but not with pain. Jon loves to be manhandled. There are strong hands gripping his shoulders, a knee between his legs and hot lips slammed to his. His head feels hazy and high on the overwhelming desire, but he returns the kiss with hunger.

"You walked all over here with a cock this hard? You poor thing," Tormund muses as he licks a long stripe over Jon's neck. He isn't teasing, Jon can feel awe and worry in the man's voice. Fuck, Tormund is so lovely. He wants him so much. Jon can still feel the ache in his jaw, but damn was it worth it to see his hot date unravel like that. Also that cock… He wouldn't call himself a size queen but the idea of a length this big ramming his prostate… Fucking hell. Through his haze, he realises that Tormund's speaking.

"Is it alright? Would you let me please you? You were so damn amazing there. Now it's my turn," Tormund murmurs hotly against his ear. Jon groans at the feeling of sharp teeth scraping his pierced lobe. It seems the man really likes his piercings. The redhead's reaction to his nipples, the way he looked at him with such hunger. Jon moans both at Tormund's words and the memory.

"Yes, please, _ Tor, _" Jon moans the man's name and smirks at the way Tormund's nostrils flare. He squirms under the strong hands holding him, slamming their mouths together in a clash of teeth. He can feel his lip being bitten and his piercing tugged with teeth and he can't stop a needy whimper from leaving his mouth.

Finally, Tormund lets go of his mouth and shoulders. But before he can move, the man gives him a smug smile and suddenly he can feel his feet leave the floor. He squeaks and he knows his cheeks are red when he finds himself held in Tormund's arms bridal style. The man can hold him like this and he doesn't even break a sweat. 

Holy shit.

He loves it.

"I'm sorry for the mess" Tormund says with a ragged voice, carrying him through his apartment. However, the place isn't dirty, just in a bit of disarray. It seems cozy.

"I'd rather, you mess me up". He purrs into Tormund's ear and smirks at how the older man shivers at his words. The ginger enters what Jon notices is a nice bedroom with a double bed on which he gets deposited gently. Damn he must be a sight. With his face stained with a drying eyeliner and a raging hard on tenting his stupidly tight jeans. He curses himself yet again tonight for choosing these trousers.

Tormund removes his wet top and Jon can't help but stare at the wild looking man. Now, in a better light, he can truly admire the well developed muscles.

"Like what you see?" Comes a low, husky question.

"Fuck yes," Jon pants, watching Tormund get on the bed and crawl on top of him only to land a wet, filthy kiss on his lips. Damn he kisses so well. Jon's absolutely lost in the sensation, loving how the thick beard scratches his face and neck when Tormund moves to lick and suck on his pulse point. Jon's hand moves to unzip his jeans, but a bigger one stops it. He looks at Tormund in confusion, noting how dark those blue eyes are.

"I told you, sweet crow, I'm taking care of you now. You just lay here and be pretty," The older man tells him with humour and wonder in his low voice.

Jon wants to reply but his cock gets palmed and a loud moan is ripped from his mouth. Tormund's other hand tugs on his top and Jon raises slightly to help him take it off. "So gorgeous," Tormund sighs and presses him down to the mattress. 

Jon's own hand move to grasp the wild ginger hair, kissing the norwegian deeply and invading his mouth with his tongue. He gets absolutely lost in the clash of their mouths. His brain gets overloaded with arousal and the feeling of a pair of soft lips covering his own. When they finally part for breath, Tormund's blue eyes are almost black with a greed and hunger. So unlike the soft touches the redhead's been giving him. Jon loves that the man shows so much care and wants him to feel good.

But Jon likes it rough.

And he can tell, so does the hot metalhead on top of him.

The way Tormund pulled his hair and commanded him earlier… Jon can feel himself leaking. He doesn't submit to just anyone… but the way the older man seems to care for his pleasure makes him all warm inside.

"Tormund," he uses the man's full name to get his attention and leans to breathe in his ear hotly "I want you to fucking _ wreck _me," he purrs. He can feel how Tormund stills above him and Jon bites his lobe and runs his tongue behind the redhead's ear.

"Little Crow…" Tormund growls, sending shivers down his spine.

"You don't have to be careful with me, I'm not fragile. You can be rougher if you want," he gasps.

Tormund doesn't reply but his hot lips find Jon's shoulder and he bites down. Hard.

"_ Fuck!" _he all but screams, panting loudly. The sharp pain makes him almost cum in his trousers. He needs his release and he needs it badly. 

"So the Crow's a little masochist?" Tormund questions while licking and sucking on the bitten spot. Jon rolls back his head and whimpers. This is too much. Everything is too much. He wants to cum so badly.

"Please, I need it. I'm so hard," he just mewls, shuddering and squirming, trying to get any friction on his painful erection. He doesn't remember ever being this aroused.

Tormund's silent but his mouth goes lower, biting and licking his collarbone and chest. Jon almost sobs when his nipple gets sucked, his hand grasping Tormund's wild, orange mane and pulling his mouth closer. "Please," he repeats.

"Fucking hell, Jon. You're so needy," Tormund growls, hunger evident in his voice.

Finally. Finally the ginger's hands move to his zipper and pull it down. Jon pulls himself up, to let Tormund slid down his trousers, hissing when it brushes over his cock. Then Tormund starts to pull his boxer briefs but stills half-way down. Jon wants to ask what's wrong, when he remembers.

Oh.

"So you really are a crow, aren't you?" Tormund teases and Jon wants to cover the blush on his face.

Because there is a tattoo of a crow with its wings spread over the v of his groin. A tattoo about which he completely forgot in his heady state.

Then his underwear gets pulled down and his red, swollen cock is hit with cold air, making him shiver. He just now realises he's completely bare under Tormund. He feels comfortable with it.

"May I?"

Jon looks up, confused, trying to force his brain to understand what the man is asking.

Then it hits him.

He's asking for his consent.

Fuck. Tormund is not going to get rid of him now.

"Yes, please, suck me, fuck me, use me. Do what you please. I want you," he moans in one breath and not a second later his cock gets enveloped in wet heat.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _ Fuck. _

He’s rarely ever received head, his previous partners always preferring him to do it instead. But goddammit Tormund's so fucking good at it. So good to him. He can't think. All he can focus is the warmth of the ginger's mouth and lapping of his tongue. Jon's hands go to grab at the red mane, pressing Tormund down on his cock, trying to get more of it inside. He's burning. His scattered thoughts feverish.

“Greedy, are we?” The man smirks at him when he takes a breath. Then Tormund starts sucking him and Jon's head hits the mattress with a loud moan.

"Tor, ah _ ah- _I'm- I'm," he tries to make himself somewhat coherent. But if Tormund understands his mumblings, the redhead doesn't show. The man's head is bobbing over Jon's crotch, long hair tickling his thighs and balls. Tormund takes him deep in his throat and shoots him a sharp look, blue eyes half lidded and almost black.

He can't take it anymore. The burning tight feeling in his gut snaps and Jon is spilling inside the metalhead's mouth. The orgasm rips through him so suddenly and strongly that all he can do is fall back on the bed, panting harshly as his mind is filled with a burning bright pleasure.

"Holy shi-" he wants to say but Tormund bites into his mouth and he can taste himself on the redhead's tongue. He gasps breathlessly.

"Is it what you still want, baby?" a hot breath on his lips. Jon can't breath. "You want me to have my way with you?" a low growl that makes a shiver run down his spine. Tormund's looking down at him, and he looks fucking _ feral. _Long hair fiery and wild, eyes focused on him intently and teeth bared in a snarl.

Jon can feel his cock twitch despite having just come down from the orgasm’s high.

He focuses on Tormund and nods. "Yes, _ please."_

There is something dark in Tormund's gaze but somehow, Jon knows he can trust the man with this. He's shown care and interest in pleasing him and not at once acted selfish. There is hunger in those blue, stormy eyes and Jon wants to sate it.

Then he's getting flipped with ease and Jon lands bracing himself on his hands.

"Damn. You have a fantastic ass, baby" Tormund moans in his ear and Jon shudders. Big hands land on his backside and Jon sighs pleasantly. 

"So plump and firm" Tormund kneads his flesh and Jon's can't stop himself from spreading his legs some and leaning into the touch. "You're so damn hot. So fucking _ submissive," _a low, possessive growl against his ear and it has him freeze. He can't breath. How did he know? He looks back at Tormund in surprise and the redhead is grinning at him darkly.

"You thought I wouldn't notice? You all but begged to suck my cock in a public place. You begged me to fuck you too. It's obvious you love praise and pain too," Tormund counts and Jon blushes deeply. Maybe he was a bit obvious. "I told you I would take care of you, but you kept begging me to be rough with you. You're an obvious sub, am I right?" He adds, without teasing nor malice. He's actually asking Jon.

"You… you could say that," Jon finally says, his voice breathless.

"Now, I don't know you, I don't know your kinks, nor limits but we can work something out, sweetheart. But you need to give me feedback. Can be just 'stop' or 'red'," Tormund murmurs calmly and kisses his shoulder.

Jon's almost in tears. He's never met anyone with an attitude like this. Who would treat him with such respect instead of wanting to use him. "I'll tell you," he affirms with a small smile.

Tormund hums at this, then gather his long locks and pulls strongly. Jon shouts, the pain shoots down his spine. He moves his head to the side and bares his throat willingly.

"Aren't you a vocal, little thing?" The man teases and licks a long stripe down his neck. "Your moans make me so hard," he adds quietly and rolls his still clothed hips against Jon bare butt. He gasps when he feels the hardness against his flesh. "That's right, Can you feel how hard I am for you? is it what you want? Do you want to come on my cock?" a low snarl against his ear.

Jon hides his face in his hands to stifle a needy whimper from escaping his throat. "Please." 

A hand on his butt disappears only to come down with a light smack, making him jump in surprise.

"Do you like that?" Tormund asks him, massaging the place he just hit. It doesn’t hurt, but Jon gets that the man is trying to learn his limits. So much care. It gets him so hot.

"Harder," Jon moans, grinding his ass back against the man's crotch.

The hand in his hair pulls him harder back and his butt gets smacked again, this time harder. It has him whimpering and the pain makes his cock stir. "Go on, I'm good," he manages to gasp.

Tormund hums and kneads his flesh some, before hitting it again. "Yes," Jon sighs, loving the warm feeling.

"You're doing so well, little crow," Tormund praises, his voice husky. "Does it make you hard?" he asks lowly.

"Oh fuck, yes."

Then there is a series of hits on his butt, each increasing with force and sting. He starts to squirm and pant with the pain. His body trying to move away. Jon's gasping and whining. Until, one of the hits feels too much and he yelps with it. The pain has reached the limit where its pleasurable. Before Tormund can continue, he gasps "halt, yellow."

To his delight, Tormund instantly stops, crooning at him. Instead, the Norwegian caresses his reddened flesh, easing the sting away. "So good, you're amazing. Do you have any idea just how hard you're making me?" 

Jon sobs at the praise. He feels so very overwhelmed with the treatment. With Tormund. He tries to calm his breath and raises himself on his arms. His voice is more steady when he looks back at the older man with a dark smirk. "Do tell, Tor," he starts, grinding his ass against the man's crotch. "Is it true what they say about bassists' skills with fingers?" he asks, giving the man his best lustful gaze.

Tormund's breath hitches. He leans over Jon "Why don't we find out," the redhead gasps in his ear, teeth scraping over his pierced lobe.

Fuck, he's so excited for it.

His lover lets go of him and Jon rolls onto his back, wincing at the pain the spanking caused. He watches as Tormund go to one of his drawers and start looking through it. Jon leans down and palms his cock, stroking himself slowly.

"You know, it's a bit unfair that you’re the only one still wearing clothes," he throws.

"Is that so?" The Norwegian turns around with a small bottle of lube in his hand. "I guess you're right," he says nonchalantly and throws the object on the bed next to Jon. Tormund starts to unbuckle his belt and Jon's hand on his cock starts moving faster. 

"Hands off," a sudden growl makes him freeze, eyes wide. "I told you, greedy thing. You're going to come on my cock, and on it alone." Tormund says huskily as he steps off from his remaining clothes.

Jon finds himself staring. Holy shit. The man truly is a piece of art. Long fiery curls fall over freckled shoulders. His arms and chest hairy. He's seen the man's cock, damn, had it in his mouth only hours ago, but to see it like this, hard and heavy, huge against Tormund's belly. He wills his hand from travelling back to his own erection.

Tormund sends him a smug smile and climbs back on the bed. His hand moves in the direction of the lube bottle but suddenly, he stills. Jon looks at him questioningly and the smile the older man sends him is positively wicked. Instead, Tormund gets on top of him again and brushes his fingers over his chin. Jon shivers in anticipation.

"Now, Jon," the redhead starts, as his fingers move up to Jon's lips. Tormund's eyes are dark and he growls "be a good boy and suck."

The words get him hot all over. The command is absolutely filthy and he's loving it. He looks Tormund in the eyes and slowly licks the man's long and thick fingers.

Tormund groans and presses two of his fingers into his mouth. Jon's thrilled as he sucks and licks, wrapping his tongue around them.

"That's a good boy. You just love to have something in your mouth to suck on, don't you?" the man teases in a low purr. Jon's eyes flutter shut and he moans. It is amazing, just how much mere words can affect him.

Instead of replying, he sucks harder and when Jon open his eyes, Tormund's are half lidded and intense. "What a greedy thing you are, so shameless." It may sound like a taunt, but Jon knows it's praise.

Finally, the fingers leave his mouth with a loud pop. "So eager, so horny," Tormund continues in a low, husky voice that sends shivers down Jon's spine. The man's smile is all but predatory. "Now, let's see if what they say is true," he whispers hotly into Jon's ear, making him whimper in anticipation.

Jon spreads his legs and raises his trembling thighs, only proving Tormund's words true. He presents his hole to the redhead and can feel himself leaking onto his stomach. "Please," he whimpers again, biting his swollen lower lip.

The man brings his wet fingers to his entrance and Jon is holding his breath. Finally, Tormund dips one in and Jon rolls his head back with a quiet groan. He hasn't done it for a very long time, the feeling almost a novelty to him. "More, ah," he pleads.

The finger inside him goes deeper and Jon melts into the feeling. He loves to be filled, to be stretched. "More, please," he says, after a moment of probing. "Gods you're such a slut" the redhead whispers without malice and Jon moans, the humiliating words make his cock jump. "So fucking eager and needy. I can't wait to bury myself inside of you," Tormund's voice is low, hungry. 

A second digit joins and Jon grunts a bit at the stretch. His saliva has dried some and it makes the insertion sting a bit. Tormund's gaze on him is intense and calculating. His free hand goes for the seemingly forgotten lube bottle and he squeezes the clear, cool liquid right over Jon's hole. Tormund’s fingers leave him, and he whines for the loss. Just as he does, the older man dips in three at a time, slick and wet with the lube coating them.

Jon gasps with it, the stretch stinging some. He feels Tormund pulling out at his reaction. "No, please, more," his breathing is laboured now. Jon's tempted so much to touch himself. He runs his fingers over his pierced nipples and moans at how sensitive they are, even to his own touch.

"Gods you're so fucking hot," Tormund breaths, watching him with lustful eyes. Then he rams his fingers deeper and Jon groans at the stretch. The sensation not foreign but quite forgotten. The redhead starts to pump his fingers, twisting and spreading them inside of him and his head hits the pillow once more. The feeling intense and turning his head blank. "Yes, yes, yes, Tor, _ please _," Jon doesn't even register himself babbling, begging for more.

"Fucking hell, Jon." the man all but growls feraly at him. Jon's dick twitches at the rough tone. "You're such a needy slut for it, aren't you?" Jon doesn't feel bad about the name. If anything it turns him on more.

"Yes, I am," he moans.

The man hums at him pleased.

Then Tormund curls his fingers and Jon _ screams _.

White hot pleasure floods his body and mind and he arches up violently. "There you are. Been wondering when you start screaming for me. Kinky little crow," Tormund purrs at him and his long fingers start to brush against Jon's prostate. 

"Fuck, fuck, yes- Tor, _ ah! _

Jon can't think anymore. It's all too good.

"Look at you. How much mess you've made of yourself." Tormund taunts him. Indeed, he can feel his cock leaking onto his stomach continuously. A rugged breath is his only reply.

Tormund fucks him with his hand some more, stretching and rubbing inside of him. In a rare moment of clarity, Jon thinks that indeed, bassists have amazing fingers. He loves how calloused they are.

At this point, Tormund must have decided he's loose enough because the ginger removes his hand sharply and Jon gasps loudly at the emptiness he suddenly feels. 

He opens his eyes, not having noticed closing them. Jon looks up at the redhead who's breathing heavily. His eyes skim lower and he moans at how big and hard Tormund's cock looks. All because of him.

He can feel pride swell inside of him.

Tormund whips his long hair back and suddenly Jon finds himself flipped to his stomach. He moans when his swollen cock gets trapped underneath him. Tormund's big body covers him and he shivers and mewls when he feels the man's hard cock rub against his flesh. There is a big hand in his hair and his head get yanked to the side. A pair of hungry lips are on his in an instant. He all but melts into the kiss, moaning and sucking on Tormund's tongue in his mouth. It's chaotic, it's dirty, he can't get enough.

Tormund parts for breath and smirks down at him. Then proceeds to attack his neck. Licking, sucking and biting the already purple skin there. Jon should worry about the love bites, but his brain can't feel anything but a submissive pleasure at being marked like that. He moans and squirms, trying to move his hands but a big hand captures both his wrists, reminding him again just how big Tormund is compared to him.

"Do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you, Jon?" the redhead breaths huskily against his flesh and his mind, so filled with lust and desire, can't take it anymore.

"Yes, please, please. Fuck me, please I want it," Jon mewls.

Tormund lets go off him and raises up to slicken his cock.

Jon looks back at him and moves to rest on his knees, butt poised high and his chest pressed to the rumpled sheets. He smiles smugly.

“You want me to fuck you like a dog in heat?” Tormund grunts. Jon looks back at the redhead and sees a dark, possessive smile spread on Tormund’s face. Jon rolls his hips back against the lubed cock.

“Take me. Make me yours,” Jon whines needily and bites his lip. His sweaty locks are falling on his face but he ignores them. He closes his eyes and gasps when he feels a head of the man's erection start to press inside of him.

“Deep breaths now, boy.”

Jon gasps when the man pushes in. The stretch is almost overwhelming and Jon groans quietly. He already feels so full and he's barely breached. Damn it's been a really long time.

“So tight. You feel so good. So good for me," a heavy groan behind him. The hand holding his wrists shoves him lower, makes him arch his back as Tormund sinks deeper and deeper into him. 

Jon wants to cry with it. He wants to scream with the intensity of it all. He's never taken a cock this big. He's never been treated this well. He feels more intimate with a man he met yesterday, than he ever did with any other partner before. A sob leaves his mouth and Tormund stills suddenly. The very fact that the man just did, makes Jon whimper more.

"Are you alri-"

"Don't you fucking dare to stop," the growl that comes from Jon's lips surprises him more than his lover. He bucks his hips and moans as it makes the length go deeper inside of him. "You said you're going to make me come on your cock," he hisses, looking back at Tormund and panting at the intensity of the stretch. "Prove it then," Jon finishes and accents his word with a slow roll of his hips.

He isn't ready for the deep thrust that comes just after, nor the slap of their balls when Tormund finally, finally bottoms out with a loud and wrecked moan.

Jon chokes when his breath is punched out of him. He squirms trying to get something into his hands to grab onto, but finds nothing within Tormund's sure grip.

"Told you to take deep breaths," Tormund murmurs. The voice is smug but Jon can hear that the man is almost as wrecked as he is. 

Tormund's hands release his wrists and he has only a second to brace himself before his hips get gripped in an iron like clutch and the norwegian pulls out and thrusts into him slowly and deep. 

Jon lets out a rugged cry and Tormund sets a slow pace, letting him get used to the feeling. 

"Fantastic, you're doing so good," the man groans and continuous the measured thrusts.

It feels amazing.

But it's not enough.

Jon raises himself on his elbows and looks back at Tormund with a smirk.

"Er det alt du kan gjøre? Hardere," he purrs and watches pleased as Tormund's eyes go wide and then he's getting slammed down on the bed with the force of the sudden thrust. He cries out when a sudden pleasure floods him.

Yes. So fucking good.

That's what he needs.

"I can show you that I can do that and far more," Tormund growls feraly, fucking into him with force that has Jon trembling under the wild man.

"Yes, yes, ah- yes _ fuck. _Yes, fuck-" a litany of pleading moans leaves his mouth as he lets himself get fucked into his lover's bed. Letting himself get used. 

He shouts hoarsely and his eyes roll back when Tormund's cock finds his prostate. A white hot pleasure floods his mind and Jon wants to drown in it. The feeling makes his swollen cock twitch helplessly underneath him, but there is nothing he can do. Not with how Tormund's holding him down to the bed, trapping his erection in the process.

"You wanted harder, you're gonna get it," comes a rugged growl and the ginger starts fucking him hard and fast, hitting Jon's prostate with every trust. Tormund's groaning and panting over him, licking and biting the bruised skin of his neck. But Jon barely notices the the teeth. He vaguely registers that he's drooling but none of it matters.

What matters is the tight, heady feeling building deep inside of his gut.

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Tormund pants against his hair.

Jon wants to reply but he's not in a state where he's coherent. He just whines instead..

Tormund must take it as confirmation because suddenly he's pulling out of him and Jon whines at the sudden loss. 

Then strong hands grab him and Jon finds himself on his back. Seconds later Tormund is on him. Jon feels absolutely vulnerable under the hulking man. He loves how easily Tormund can manhandle him as if he weighs nothing.

"What-"

"I want to see your face when I make you come," Tormund murmurs huskily and captures Jon's lips in a hungry kiss. When they part, there is a dark smirk on the redhead's face and Tormund thrusts into him, punching Jon's breath out of his lungs. The older man grabs his legs and hitches them high and over his shoulders; the new position has him bent almost in half. When the man slams into him again, a shout gets ripped from Jon's throat.

"Fuck!"

"That's right, scream for me like a little slut you are," with these words Tormund sets a punishing pace and Jon head rolls back, moaning, grunting and whining at the onslaught rocking his entire body.

His own cock lays fat and swollen on his stomach and it leaks more precum with every hit to his prostate.

"Look at what a mess you are, you look so ruined. So wrecked. Is that what you begged for?" Tormund growls and goes harder.

Jon's filled with an intense bright feeling, getting stronger and stronger with every thrust. He's never come like this before but he can recognise his orgasm approaching. Jon starts to squirm under the man and sob needily when Tormund grabs his wrists and pin him to the bed. Fuck he's loving it so much. He can't think.

"Tor I- I'm _ ah, _I'm,"

"That's a good boy," Tormumd purrs, his own thrusts start to get erratic. "Come on, Come for me, little crow,"

Just as these words land, Jon can feel something inside of him break and he topples over the edge with a shout of Tormund's name on his lips.

Hot cum spills on his chest and stomach and the pleasure is so very overwhelming. He's never felt it like this. All his thoughts turn nonexistent for several moments until with a gasp he opens his eyes and starts taking in his surroundings in again. He's panting heavily ,but so is his lover smiling at him smugly and still thrusting into his oversensitive body.

"Tor, _ ah- _ ah fuck, so good" he closes his eyes and squirms. It only takes Tormund several more shaky thrusts before he's spilling hot inside Jon, making both of them groan at the sensation.

"Fucking hell, Jon," Tormund growls, stormy blue eyes looking down at him with such intensity that it takes him aback. Then the man pulls out from him carefully and Jon can feel hot cum trailing down his ass. He moans with it as Tormund lands on the bed next to him, careful not to crush him with his weight. Jon's still breathing hard, the last bits of his powerful orgasm surging through his veins.

“Come here, baby,"

He's surprised when gentle arms wrap around him and pull him flush against Tormund's chest, not caring for the mess he is covered in. He's wrapped in the big man who's all but cradling him and listens to his lover's heavy breathing steadying down.

Tormund, still quite breathless cups his face and lands a sweet, soft kiss on his lips. So very unlike the brutal and rough fucking he received only minutes ago. "You were so good, you're so amazing, Jon," Tormund whispers quietly against his mouth and peppers his face with gentle, light kisses. 

Jon doesn't reply but brushes Tormund's long hair away and wraps his arms around the man's neck. He kisses the redhead back, loving the warmth coming from Tormund.

They lay there quietly for some time, trading lazy, soft kisses, till Jon finally opens his eyes and smiles at the man beside him.

"Aftercare too?" Jon says quietly, too tired to move.

Tormund laughs quietly at his words. "I'd smother you with kisses no matter what we do, sweet little crow." He lands one more deeper kiss on Jon's lips and he melts into it. Into this man.

"Come now, we need to shower, and there's no point in wasting water, is it?" Tormund murmurs with a smile and kisses Jon's forehead.

Jon groans as he tries to stand, noting the deep but satisfying ache in his limbs. Tormund catches him when he stumbles, mischievous and smug smile present on his bearded face. Jon lets the man lead him to the bathroom and sighs contently when hot spray hits his knotted muscles. Tormund steps in with him and big hands start to clean his body of seed, sweat and ruined makeup.

"I hope it wasn't too much for you, baby," Comes a soft voice. Jon leans his head on Tormund's hairy chest.

"No, you were great," he says softly, noting how Tormund's eyes brighten when the man smiles down at him. "Never had a first time… quite like that," Jon chuckles and lets the redhead clean his face from the remains of his eyeliner.

"You're so sweet," The big man murmurs into his wet hair and Jon feels content and... safe? They haven't even known each other for 48 hours. Talk about strong crushes. They continue to clean each other it comfortable silence. Touches comforting rather than arousing.

"Will you stay? For the night?" Tormund asks when they're out and drying off.

"I'm not walking out there, no way. To cold, too wet," Jon replies as he goes straight for the bed.

The redhead behind him snickers and follows him.

"Not exactly a date I expected, but I really can't complain," Jon murmurs and a pair of big arms wrap around him from behind when they lay down.

A kiss to his temple, "Neither can I."

With these words Jon drifts to sleep with a satisfied sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He wouldn't call himself a size queen but (...)" 
> 
> soo that was a lie, Jon.


	4. Dream the crow black dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light tapping of the rain wakes him up and Tormund groans, not wanting to get up yet. He's aching and he can't remember how much he drank last night. Finally, he opens his eyes and realises he's on the opposite side of the bed he normally lays on. No phone to check the time in sight either.  
Then it hits him.  
Jon.  
But his bed is empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter of this fic. But don't worry! I love this AU and there will be more, in separate parts :) Thanks to all who read this so far. Love you.
> 
> Art by me
> 
> Beta by Jennie_D
> 
> find me at szamanita.tumblr.com  
and @FreeFolkMetal on twitter and Instagram
> 
> Comments appreciated 🥰

The light tapping of the rain wakes him up and Tormund groans, not wanting to get up yet. He's aching and he can't remember how much he drank last night. Finally, he opens his eyes and realises he's on the opposite side of the bed he normally lays on. No phone to check the time in sight either.

Then it hits him.

Jon. 

But his bed is empty.

The man must have left like some other dates before. Tormund sighs and closes his eyes, not wanting to have to feel with rejection and one night stands.

"I have no clue where you get your coffee but it tastes like shit, Tor."

He jerks up at the sound of a low, gravelly voice and opens his still sleepy eyes. What he sees makes him all warm. 

Jon's standing in the doorframe of his bedroom, wearing some boxer briefs and one of Tormund's t-shirts, way too big for his smaller frame. He's holding a steaming mug of what, Tormund guesses, is coffee. His long locks are tied in a messy ponytail and the man looks so much different without his make up. So very soft.

"What, you thought I left?" Jon comes closer and sits on his bed, close to him, but giving him some space.

Tormund chuckles and notes the dark shapes on Jon's neck. "Wasn't sure if you liked it," he murmurs, embarrassed a bit by being read like that.

"Believe me, I did," Jon moves closer and yawns into the cup. "Oh right, my clothes were a bit wet, so I put them in the wash, hope it's alright?" the brunette adds a bit sheepishly. Tormund chuckles again at how cute the man is. "Had to call my little sister to ask if she could take my dog for a walk. I didn't expect to stay overnight. And I didn't want to wake you up," he adds and Tormund smiles. Jon has mentioned his samoyed Ghost before.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, little crow. Speaking of which... That's some really fitting ink you have there," he murmurs with a smirk. He chuckles at how red Jon's become. 

"It's really old and stupid," he finally says and moves a bit closer to Tormund. He takes the hint and wraps his hands around Jon's torso, bringing him against his chest.

"I think it suits you just fine," he murmurs against the boy's pierced lobe and smiles with satisfaction at how it sends a shiver through the man.

"Is that so?" Jon turns in his embrace and cups his jaw. His intentions clear. Tormund follows Jon's pull and lands a soft kiss on those oh so full lips. He can taste his coffee on Jon. Indeed, it tastes awful. The kiss ends soon interrupted by a buzzing phone. Jon groans and gets up to answer it. Tormund instantly misses the warm weight against him.

Jon answers the call and Tormund hears an excited female voice on the other end of the line.

"Ugh, where am I?" I'm with… ugh.. em-"

"Your boyfriend?" Tormund shoots without thinking, something he intended to be a joke and then instantly panics at Jon's expression.

Then a small smile appears on Jon's lips and he says, both to the phone and to him, "Yeah, my boyfriend."

Tormund's stunned.

Jon… wants to be with him?

He watches the younger man talk for some time longer before he ends the call. 

"Did you mean that?" he asks quietly, but Jon's smiling at him.

"Only if you want to be," the brunette replies, suddenly shy.

"Kom hit, Lille Kråke," he says, and smiles when Jon comes over and straddles his lap, seemingly not caring that he's still naked. He moves one hand to cup Jon's bearded chin, the other lays on his small waist. 

"So where were we, my dear boyfriend?" Jon murmurs with a sly smile.

"I think I know where," he says, equally quietly and brings the younger man for a deep kiss.

Jon sighs into it and slides his fingers into Tormund's locks, threading and massaging his scalp. After one kiss comes another, equally sweet. Jon’s eyes are closed, the man seemingly lost in the sensation. Tormund closes his too, threading his own hand through the black curls. The brunette moans softly into the kiss and moves closer into his touch. Tormund catches the man's piercing between his teeth and tugs lightly, smiling at the gasp he gets from Jon.

Grey eyes open and are warm and happy. Jon kisses him again but then puts a hand on his chest and pushes him down with a smile. Tormund moves his hands to Jon’s hips and the smaller man looks down at him with parted lips and heavy-lidded eyes. Then Jon bucks his hips and rolls his head back moaning at his hardness. The man on his lap is equally hard. He’s so pretty, even when sleep mussed and wearing his old and way too big band tee.

“You seem pretty... happy,” Jon murmurs with a mischievous smirk, before grinding against him again.

“Why wouldn't I be with a gorgeous boyfriend hard on my lap?” he replies with a smile, noting how flushed Jon has gotten at the comment. He moves his hand up, running it over the ribs, and Jon shudders with a whimper at his touch.

Jon gets up from the bed then and proceeds to remove the borrowed clothes. Now in proper daylight, Tormund can really appreciate how toned the smaller man's body is. His back is all wired muscles, covered in dark love bites and teeth marks, flexing beautifully when he lifts the t-shirt. His boxers soon follow and Tormund is greeted with the sight of that fantastic ass. He can't help but smirk at the red handprints still present on the pale flesh. His hand finds his cock and he starts rubbing himself at the sight. Then Jon turns over and sends him a playful smirk when he flexes his arms. Seemingly to re-tie his hair. Jon’s hard and thick cock stands erect in the bush of black curls. The little shit knows exactly what he's doing to him by the way he's smiling at him.

"Fuck, Jon. Come over here, baby," Tormund murmurs, a bit surprised how husky his voice has gotten. Jon is really doing things to him.

“Not yet,” he sends him a playful smirk.

He raises his brow and then his eyes widen when Jon picks up the small bottle of lube.

“That’s a good boy… preparing yourself like that?” he purrs as he watches Jon coat his fingers and reach behind himself. Holy shit. Jon gasps and flutters his eyes shut with a groan. No doubt he's still sensitive and loose after yesterday. Jon looks so sensual like that, one hand squeezing his pierced nipple, another fingering himself as he stands in front of Tormund. 

What a tease.

Jon moves back and straddles him again. Tormund doesn't wait and brings his boyfriend for a bruising, gut-wrenching kiss. They moan into it, and Jon gasps and bites on his lip when Tormund puts one hand on a muscled thigh and wraps the other around Jon’s pretty, hard cock and rubs it against his own. They both moan at the friction.

"Fuck yeah… damn, yes." Jon breathes against his lips. Tormund smiles softly at the man. "Hva vil du ha, Lille Kråke?"

"Mm... I want to ride you," the man murmurs and Tormund doesn't need persuading to let him do that.

He releases Jon’s cock, but traces his fingers over the tattoo on his groin. It suits him so well. His whole torso is covered with love bites and Tormund feels a sudden rush of possessiveness at the sight. He grabs Jon’s locks and brings him for a deep, sloppy kiss, really not being able to resist the plush, pierced lips. Jon’s tongue enters his mouth and he sucks on it gently, driving more moans from his boyfriend. His hands fall to Jon’s ass and Tormund squeezes it, grinding the smaller man against his cock. They both moan into the kiss and when they finally part, Jon’s panting with a loopy smile. 

“Ready?”

“Always, sweet thing.” he breathes and helps Jon guide his cock. His boyfriend sinks on it slowly, shuddering when it enters him.

He groans at the tightness and the look on Jon’s face. He rubs small circles on his lower back, his hips still as he lets the smaller man take his time. Lips parted and eyes closed, Jon looks so soft like this. He moves his hands up, still massaging the man slowly. He’s so gorgeous. 

Finally, with a loud gasp, Jon sinks down fully and his eyes flutter open. There is hunger in them, not surprising with how thirsty the younger man is. What surprises Tormund, is the amount of warmth he sees in them. Jon rolls his hips experientially and he shudders at the sweet friction. He moves his hands higher, bracing the man with one, the other pulling the band from Jon's hair, letting it spill in luscious black curls.

"Relax, big guy,” Jon says affectionately, as let puts his hand on Tormund’s chest and presses him gently down to the bed. “Let me do the work,” he adds with a soft smile.

Tormund lays down, running his hands lower, finally stopping at Jon’s thighs. The younger man starts moving then, and what a sight he is, damn. Jon arches his back and moans, rolling his hips and milking his cock. He doesn’t go very fast, but Tormund doesn’t need him to, enjoying the sight of the man pleasing them both. Jon looks so free and unbidden like that. Head rolled back and small whimpers falling from his lips at the friction. 

Tormund's hands don't stay idle. He brushes them over Jon's ribs, smiling at his the smaller man shudders at his touch. He goes higher and runs his fingers over Jon's nipples and the black metal they're pierced with. The brunette spasms and moans at his touch.

"So sensitive," he chuckles and rises to lick and suck at the flesh.

"Oh fuck, yes," Jon keens and moves harder, getting a low growl from him. How can he be so damn tight? Fuck. Jon's hands sink into Tormund's hair and the man massages his scalp, pressing him into his chest lightly. He really likes the sensation. He bites the nipple lightly and Jon gasps, clenching around his length. Tormund groans deeply at the feeling and his cock twitches pleasantly. "You're so tight," he groans against Jon's chest, trying really hard not to buck his hips.

Gentle hands move to cup his cheeks and he sighs softly when Jon brings his face up for a kiss. 

"You're so good for me, kjæresten min," Jon sighs into his mouth and Tormund gets filled with a wave of warmth at the man calling him his boyfriend in his native. 

He can't help it. He surges up and brings Jon down for a hungry kiss and bucks his lips into him. A moan that escapes Jon's mouth only urges him on. 

Finally, they part and Jon arches back and braces his hands on Tormund's knees. He starts to rock on him faster and harder and no doubt hitting his spot on Tormund's cock by the sounds his boyfriend makes. He really enjoys watching Jon please himself. 

** **

"You're so pretty like that, my sweet thing," he whispers, surprised at the amount of emotion in his own voice.

His own hips are twitching, eager to thrust into the younger man. Jon must sense it because he murmurs, "Wanna give me a hand?" His eyes are playful.

Tormund doesn't reply but grabs Jon's neck, pulling him to lay on his chest, and starts thrusting up into him. The friction is so delicious.

"Tor ah- fuck. You're so good at it _ ah," _ a low moan against his lips. Then Jon goes lower and sucks on his neck as Tormund keeps thrusting into him with more speed and strength. 

He prides himself for his stamina but Jon is just… too much. The way he clenches against him. The litany of moans, gasps, keens that leave the pouty lips. He's close, almost embarrassingly so.

He grabs Jon's ass hard and proceeds to rock the smaller man, fucking him on his cock 

"Fuck, oh fuck. Fuck I'm about to-" Jon rolls his eyes back and Tormund catches his lips for a messy kiss. He feels him spasm and spill on his belly. Jon collapses on his chest panting loudly, a happy smile on his face. Tormund smiles at him, cradling him in his arms. He doesn't stop his hips, chasing his own orgasm. A few more thrusts and he groans, topples over the edge and cums, spilling into the heat. He keeps kissing the brunette, gentler now as they're both panting, enjoying the closeness. 

"You're fantastic," he whispers as Jon lays kisses on his neck.

"You're too good for me," Jon replies, equally as quiet. A small smile on his lips.

He pulls out with a small gasp, feeling his seed running down his now soft cock. He really doesn't want to get up, Jon is a pleasant warmth against him. But they're sweaty, and dried cum is really not something he enjoys dealing with.

He nudges the smaller man and laughs when Jon grumbles. "Come on, let's shower, sweet thing. I'll make it nice for you," he promises and smiles at the sleepy mumblings. 

Jon follows him to the bathroom, yawning, and he smiles at how domestic it all feels. They've only known each other for some 48 hours and they're already a couple. Jon is both sweet and fierce. Tormund feels drunk on him.

He pulls his sleepy boyfriend into a shower and beams at how Jon sighs pleasantly when hot water hits his strained muscles. They wash, sharing sweet kisses in comfortable silence. Tormund kisses his neck, brushing his lips over dark, purple marks he left there earlier. He turns the brunette around and sucks a kiss on the back of Jon's neck, smiling at how he whimpers. 

"You're so hot…" He lays a trail of kisses down Jon's back, pressing his boyfriend to the wall gently. "So hot."

"Tor, ah, I don't think I can-"

"Shh… I'm not gonna do this, you're too tired, little crow. I said I would make it nice for you," he breathes against the line of his spine. Jon has a beautiful back, toned muscles rippling and shuddering under his lips.

Jon turns his head, looking at him curiously, and Tormund sends him a grin and moves slower, kissing his lower back. "What are you-" Jon starts and gasps when he kneels down on the tiles and spreads Jon's cheeks and runs his tongue over the puffy hole.

"Oh damn," Jon moans, tensing a little.

"Why so surprised?" he chuckles, massaging Jon's butt. Damn, he has the best ass he's ever seen. So firm but soft at the same time.

"I've never done it before…" comes a hushed reply.

"What?" he stops and rights himself to look at Jon. He can't be serious.

"None of my previous partners ever offered…" Jon says sheepishly.

"Idiots, have you seen this ass?" he scoffs and kneads the flesh, getting a soft sigh from the man. "I'm sorry." he starts to get up, feeling like he crossed the line.

"No, wait! It. It wasn't unpleasant. I'd like to try more," Jon says softly and spreads his legs some, giving him more access.

"Relax, and let me show you?" 

"Alright."

He moves lower and kisses the inside of Jon's thigh, licking and sucking the soft flesh there. 

"You're way too good for me," Jon says softly. “I've never really been on the receiving end," he continues.

"What?" Tormund almost shouts. He can't imagine that. "What kind of idiots were you dating before?" He runs his tongue over Jon's entrance again and notes how Jon relaxes into it.

"I um. I guess they weren't into it."

"But did they have you do it?"

Jon doesn't answer but squirms a bit.

Tormund feels a rush of affection.

"Shh… let me take care of you, sweetheart. You deserve this and more." He means it. "Just relax, you're amazing."

He thinks he hears Jon sniff a bit at his words. It breaks Tormund's heart a little. He wants to make it up for Jon's past relationships.

He licks and laps over the sensitive hole, earning the softest gasps from Jon. The man visibly relaxed and seems very much into it, to his delight. 

"It's so good, oh my god," Jon moans finally and he grins at him. "How can you be so good to me?"

"I want to be? You deserve it? You have a great ass? Pick one, pretty crow," he chuckles and dips his tongue gently. The moan it gets from Jon is oh so satisfying. He continues to work him, alternating between sucking and licking on Jon's entrance and he massages his ass and thighs, loving how soft the man's skin is. He keeps on lapping at the flesh, smiling how Jon seems to follow the movement of his tongue. He runs his hand again and chuckles when it brushes over something hard, making Jon whimper. Seems like Jon really enjoys his little ordeal.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks as he wraps his hand around the thick length. Jon's cock is a bit smaller than his, but it's nicely thick. Tormund would love his boyfriend to fuck him with it sometime.

"Definitely. You're fantastic, kjæresten min," Jon sighs as he continues to lick into him and jerks his cock slowly. Loving how heavy it is in his hand. He brushes his hand over the tip and smears precum over the head. Tormund can feel his cock twitch but he's way too into pleasing his man to get it up.

"_ Tormund~ _" Jon all but sobs when he comes in his hand, hot seed getting instantly washed away by a spray of water.

He gets up, careful not to slip, and embraces his little boyfriend. "Come here, baby," he murmurs running his hand over the wet curls. 

"Breakfast?" He offers and grins when Jon giggles. They step out and dry themselves.

"Absolutely," Jon sends him a smile as they put on the dry laundry. Jon's in his clothes from yesterday, now clean and dry. Tormund's wearing sweatpants and an old Skálmöld t-shirt with a rainbow logo.

Tormund leads him to his small kitchen table, glad he had done the dishes so it looks presentable. He starts making some eggs and putting on more coffee, scowling a bit remembering what Jon said about it. Ah well, he'll buy something better. Maybe his boyfriend can help him to choose something good.

They eat in some comfortable silence, both quite hungry after all their activities. Suddenly, Jon's phone rings and he moves to answer it. Tormund observes him and gets nervous at the look of mortification that appears on Jon's face. It soon lessens. He doesn't really listen to what Jon says, but asks if everything is okay when he finishes.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think," Jon laughs. "Do you know a guy called Gendry?"

"Yeah? He's our drummer, you saw him yesterday."

"I had something more... preoccupying to look at," Jon smirks at him from over his mug. The little tease.

"I haven't met him, but he's a friend of my little sister. I think they might be dating actually." Jon starts to giggle. "He recognised me yesterday."

Tormund startles, getting up. If his drummer saw Jon blowing him, the younger man may be in trouble. "Oh. Oh damn. Jon, I'm sorry." 

"Oh no, don't worry. He just saw us kissing. But now my siblings know that I have a big Norwegian boyfriend." Jon gets up and brings Tormund in for a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En kjæreste is a norwegian term for a boyfriend. and girlfriend. It's gender neutral. Pretty cool eh?  
The band mentioned here, Skálmöld supports LGBT people and have rainbow logo t-shirts. Go check them out :)
> 
> Also, have you seen photos of Kit Harington's back muscles? holy shit


End file.
